Centuries Beyond
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: On friendship, on love, on Tezuka and Fuji. On a love so strong they bring it with them to another lifetime. TezuFuji


Hey guys. No I'm not dead and no I haven't abandoned Tales of the Magical Buchou for those wondering. It's just that school has been hectic and I'm preparing for graduation. So please bear with my absence for a while! I'll be back (most probably) by xmas :) For now, please enjoy this drabble which I wrote for a Lj community, Onesentence. The idea is to write a single sentence for a propted word. Here is the result! :)

* * *

**Fandom:** The Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Kunimitsu Tezuka x Syuusuke Fuji  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Title:** Centuries Beyond  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning[s]:** Major crack and fluff ahead, with an ounce of angst. Beware, sweetness might induce cavities.

* * *

**~Centuries Beyond~  
**_The Love of Two Life Times_

~1. HURRICANE  
A hurricane always passes between the time Fuji enters Tezuka's room and when he leaves it.

~2. HERO  
It was never in their intentions to become Echizen Ryoma's idols, but as the boy they had brought up showed up at their doorstep with a golden trophy in hand, they couldn't help but feel proud.

~3. BOX  
Tezuka refuses completely and utterly to open any package sent to their address under Fuji's name ever since a pot of cactus jumped at him the last time he tried to be considerate.

~4. RUN  
Tezuka once dreamt of ordering extra laps only because the sight of Fuji panting and drenched in sweat aroused him so.

~5. FEVER  
He hated falling sick because Fuji would always make fun of his reddened nose.

~6. DRINK  
They never drank any sort of alcohol, for, contrary to popular belief, both could not hold their liquor and, worst of all, their personalities reversed when they were drunk.

~7. LAUGH  
The last time he had heard his lover laugh was the time he had fooled Atobe into a pig house.

~8. LIES  
Atobe had said that he knew all along, and that he had done it only to entertain them because _'Ore-sama is nice'_, but sadly, the pigs in the den weren't flying that day.

~9. HIGHWAY  
Tezuka has long since given up on trying to persuade Fuji out of driving like a psycho-maniac on the highway.

~10. VIEW  
To Fuji, the sight of a meteor shower was breathtaking; to Tezuka, the sight of Fuji's eyes lighting up under the shooting stars was even more ethereal.

~11. CANDLE  
Eiji once remarked that Tezuka acts so old he could rival a prehistoric caveman; Fuji never told him that Tezuka reads using candlelight instead of their bedside lamp at night.

~12. STRENGHT  
Tezuka generally has a stronger resolve than Fuji; but it doesn't help that generally, Fuji has a stronger will to break it.

~13. MUSIC  
Tezuka knew it wasn't a good idea to let Fuji play with his cell phone; now he had to explain to Ryuusaki-sensei why in the word he had this... _obscene_ ringtone.

~14. MASK  
They were famed for their masks, which disallowed others to see their true selves; it never occurred to them that those masks precisely built to keep others out only served to draw themselves in.

~15. FORGOTTEN  
Ever since Tezuka made Fuji wait for three whole hours in snow after he forgot about their date, Fuji never refused to be picked up anymore.

~16. ICE  
Their teammates are convinced that Fuji was the sole reason behind the melting of icebergs.

~17. MIDNIGHT  
The clock struck twelve when Tezuka found a glass slipper on his doorstep.

~18. WORLD  
Fuji had once poked him in the ribs in Jamaica, patted his head in the Caribbean and blew in his neck in Cuba; but it was when Fuji had kissed him in Japan that he finally realized his world lied within the honey-haired man.

~19. OVERWHELMED  
Even Fuji felt lightheaded when Tezuka smiled, kissed and proposed to him all within a set five minute frame.

~20. RING  
People would often stare at his bare fingers and wonder aloud why such an accomplished man like him hadn't started a family yet; the answer is secretly hanging around Tezuka's neck.

~21. DREAM  
Fuji notices that Tezuka smiles in his sleep when he dreams of them, and he doesn't doubt that he does it too.

~22. COLD  
They would often snuggle in bed with a warm blanket wrapped around themselves and a cup of hot chocolate on cold winter nights.

~23. FALL  
The last time Fuji volunteered to repair their rooftop was the time he tried jumping off of it to see if Tezuka would catch him.

~24. SILENCE  
Eiji swore he would never understand how Fuji could carry out Tezuka's orders when all the latter did was stare at him.

~25. WHISPER  
Tezuka pretended he never heard them, for Fuji's hand was still held tightly in his own, and that was all that mattered to him then and forever.

~26. COVER  
Fuji claims that he needed no such thing as a comforter to cover him at night, for Tezuka's chest pressed against his back and his arms around his waist were enough to keep him warm for the whole night.

~27. RED  
Tezuka quirked an eyebrow as he saw the sight of his lover wearing red lingerie for the first time; the other cunningly remarked that "red" rhymed with "bed".

~28. TALENT  
One thing Tezuka will never understand is how Fuji can give him a serious headache and make him enjoy every moment of it.

~29. SILK  
It had become a habit for him to bury at least one hand in those silky strands when they kissed.

~30. WINGS  
Tezuka knew that the only way he could bind Fuji with him was to selfishly tear those breathtakingly beautiful wings of his.

~31. GRAVITY  
Fuji is convinced that his boyfriend defies gravity; after all, no normal tennis players could leap five meters in the air, control the way one's balls moved and exterminate dinosaurs, all that with the help of one racquet and one injured shoulder.

~32. TEMPTATION  
Tezuka let out a shaky breath at the sight of his lover, half naked and fresh from the shower move so incredibly sensually towards him.

~33. DANCE  
Saeki doesn't believe him when he says that the only reason Tezuka is always the one leading the dance is because the latter doesn't know how to follow someone else's lead.

~34. TALK  
Fuji wondered if he should tell Inui that Tezuka talked 28.7% more in bed then at practice.

~35. FORMAL  
They were never anything less than formal when they visited Tezuka's house, even though they knew Ayana would always love Fuji unconditionally.

~36. FIRE  
Fuji often compared him to a dragon, one that was cold and powerful; Fuji received for his birthday a necklace with a flaming phoenix pendant.

~37. BODY  
His body is overall very sensitive, and Tezuka soon learned how to make him forget he could feel anything other than pleasure and love.

~38. SACRED  
Tezuka's grandfather would often catch his grandson smiling at Fuji, and even though he wasn't entirely supportive their forbidden relationship, he never doubted that what they had was special beyond his vast knowledge.

~39. WAIT  
Be it rain or snow, nothing would stop Fuji from standing under that sacred lamppost, praying every year for the return of his other half.

~40. LOCK  
When they sleep, Tezuka always has his arms tightly wrapped around his love, and from that simple action, Yumiko knows that neither one would ever let the other go.

~41. BREATHE  
His body was weak, and his lungs were failing him, but not even once did he regret waiting indefinitely for the other.

~42. FAREWELLS  
Tezuka stared silently at the gravestone before him, knowing, as the wind played with his grey hair, that their farewell wouldn't be for long.

~43. MEMORY  
All that he could remember, as he felt his painful last breath leave him, was that unwavering smile, and it had been enough to erase his frown.

~44. ECLIPSE  
As the world fades into darkness, Tezuka could only rely on the fire burning within his core to guide him through.

~45. HOPE  
He was still young, but Tezuka would dream every night of sweet smiles and honey brown hair, and he hoped he would one day meet that familiar person so he could rid of the intense feeling of nostalgia that would overwhelm him every morning.

~46. SEARCH  
The search had ended the moment they laid their eyes on each other; history had already rewritten itself.

~47. FOREVER  
As he stared into those strikingly familiar hazel eyes, his body finally remembered, and, suddenly, 'forever' didn't seem so far away from reach.

~48. PROMISE  
People would doubt the genuineness of their feelings for they never publicly went to dates, nor shared any promises, and Tezuka and Fuji couldn't blame them, for those people would never be able to comprehend their relationship which reaches far beyond the simple feeling humans identified as 'love'.

~49. UNKNOWN  
Fuji's unpredictable nature is something Tezuka will forever appreciate; it never failed to keep his usually monotone days filled with excitement and headaches.

~50. JOURNEY  
Fuji sighed as he finished stuffing the last of his things into his car trunk, "well then, ready to spend the rest of eternity with me?"

**~Never Ending~**


End file.
